


Virus

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Rex gets infected with a virus, and passes it on to Noah, not that Noah’s complaining.
Relationships: Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 24





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Rex groaned as he felt his body heat up. He was sweaty and breathing heavily. “Why is it so hot?” Rex groaned as he stripped off his shirt. He was now only in his boxers. Just as he was about to take them off Noah comes in. “Yo Rex was thinking we could go shoo….” Noah froze as he saw his nearly naked friend.  
  
When Rex saw Noah his body shivered. “Noah you…I….”  
  
“I should have knocked I’m sorry…” Noah turned to leave and Rex caught him by the arm. “Wait…”  
  
The touch sent sparks running through both their bodies. Noah felt his nanites activate but in a different way. “Oh Rex…” He turned around and pounced on his friend. “Did you feel that?”  
  
“Yeah it felt good…”  
  
“A spark between us…” The two said in unison.  
  
Both blushed before chuckling. “I kinda feel hot Rex is this how you feel to?”  
  
“Yeah I’ve been feeling like this for awhile now.” Rex said and then he groaned as Noah’s confined arousal brushed against his boxer confined one.  
  
“Oh poor guy I’m a little hot and bothered myself. Let’s take care of each other.”  
  
“Sounds good to me…”  
  
Rex pushed his friend up and started stripping him the shirt was removed easily enough and Rex ran his hands down Noah’s lean torso. “Oh Rex you hands feel so good more touch me more.” He arched his back and Rex tugged at his pants. His pants came down and his cock sprang up.  
  
“How often do you go commando?” Rex said with a smirk.  
  
Noah blushed. “Only when I hang around you…”  
  
“What a perverted friend I have…” He grabbed Noah’s hard 7 incher and gave a firm squeeze.  
  
“Oh Rex….” Noah moaned and bucked into his grasp. Rex took the hint and started stroking his friend’s arousal. “Oh Rex something’s weird it’s so good I’m going to cum…”  
  
“Do it Noah I wanna see you cum, cum from me working your hard cock, do it cum for me…” Noah felt a strange and unfamiliar rush of pleasure surge through him. His body obeyed and came his seed splashing down and coating his friend’s hand.  
  
Noah couldn’t believe he came so fast or that he was still so hard. ‘Something’s not right I need to stop this but…’ He saw Rex’s twitching cock hidden beneath those boxers. ‘I gotta see him it’s only fair.’ He reached for Rex’s boxers and with a swift yank they were down and Rex’s 10 inch manhood sprang into the air.  
  
The dark haired teen moaned as the chilled air hit his aching arousal. “Oh man Noah my cock’s aching…” He removed the rest of Noah’s attire and after locking the door the two moved onto Rex’s bed.  
  
Noah shivered as Rex moved on top of him rubbing their cocks together as he did so. The skin to skin contact was making the two hornier. Rex wrapped his arms around Noah and kissed him passionately. The blonde moaned as the kiss was deepened and their cocks were rubbed together harder.  
  
Rex continued to grind his hips against Noah’s creating a glorious friction between them. Their cocks leaked pre-cum and as the grinding continued they leaked more and more lubing their cocks. “It’s so weird it’s like I can hear your body calling out to me…”  
  
“Rex I want more…” The blonde moaned arching his back causing another jolt of pleasure.  
  
“I’ll give you more.” He reached between them and grabbed both their cocks and started jerking them off at the same time. “Oh fuck yes…” Noah moaned.  
  
The two moaned as Rex pumped them together it was so hot, and their cocks were lubed with pre-cum. “Fuck Rex…gonna….cum…”  
  
“Me to together…” Rex moaned and both males moaned and came spraying their seed between their abs and chests. Noah fell forward and Rex caught him. “Noah?”  
  
“That was amazing Rex, I’ve never cum so hard ever.” Noah panted out.  
  
“Me either…” Rex said and kissed the top of his friend’s head. “Let’s lay down…” He brought Noah to his bed and the two laid on their sides, facing one another. Noah had his arms wrapped around Rex’s neck, Rex held Noah around his waist. The two stared at each other heatedly.  
  
The two started kissing again and their re aroused cocks got rubbed together. “Noah…” Rex growled and started kissing the blonde’s neck. “Rex…”  
  
Just then the door opened and Holiday came in. “Rex scans show you may have come down with a virus, now the virus is passed through touch so as long as we keep you separated their shouldn’t be…” She saw the two on the bed.  
  
“We got it covered here Holiday, you think you can just ahh quarantine us, so we can let it run it’s course…” Noah spoke grinning like the cat that got the canary. Holiday blushed and nodded her head. She quickly left the room and locked it, going as far as putting a nanites fail safe on it so not even Rex could open the door.  
  
The room was not sound proof, and Noah’s voice screaming and moaning… “Oh god yes…” “Fuck me harder Rex yes yes yes…” or the lustful chanting of Rex’s name could be heard around the room, over the next 6 days, and 2 days after the virus ran its course.  
  
End


End file.
